Their only hope
by Hellotoyourmother
Summary: Salazar Slytherin’s last descendents have come back to England! The Malvio family is a large pureblood family with a reputation like the Malfoy’s and a bloodline that exceeds all others. The Malvios moved to the United States when their oldest child and o
1. Default Chapter

Title: Their only hope

Rating: PG, PG13

Author(s): paulsbabygirl, Crazy4me9234, and Ash-Da-Bash

Characters: The Malvio family- Raeden, Trinity, Cadence, Daytona, Tanda, Jaiden, Corbyn, Kolbi, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise and all the other Harry Potter characters you know and love.

Summary: Salazar Slytherin's last descendents have come back to England! The Malvio family is a large pureblood family with a reputation like the Malfoy's and a bloodline that exceeds all others. The Malvios moved to the United States when their oldest child and only son Kaden was murdered at the age of ten. They had been in hiding forfifteen years and now have decided to come out of the dark. What happens when they send their children to Hogwarts? What romances will ensue? Moreover, will the Malvio family be pleased with their daughter's choices?

Dedication: THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO OUR BFF LINDSAY! SHE WAS THE BEST FRIEND WE COULD EVER HAVE AND WE MISS HER TERRIBLY! DO NOT WORRY HUN, EVERYTHING WILL WORK IT IS SELF-OUT! WE LOVE YOU GIRLIE!

As usual, Platform 9 1/3 was packed with people. There were family's wishing their children a happy year and many of the witches and wizards running to each other to reunite. One family, however,pushed through the crowded platform and to the front of the train.

This family was not familiar to the platform; they were not familiar at all. Two parents with six girls and two boys, none of whom looked anything alike. Some children had dark red wavy hair, some black and straight,others brown and curly, their eyes were all sorts of colors, dark blue, green, brown, and icy blue.

The entire family was dressed smart, from their perfectly laced shiny shoes all the way up to their perfectly fitting collar buttons. Each girl had a dark green ribbon tied at the top of her head; each boy was holding a long wooden cane with a silver snake slithering up the side of it.

The leader of the group, or rather their father, had a long brown mustache flicking off at the ends and a thick eye glass, the mother had a Crimson ribbon like her daughters and sassy crimson pumps to fit with her equally sassy crimson dress. The father pulled out a pocket watch and began to examine it carefully.

He then gave it a smart snap and placed it back into his pocket. "The list Jada." He said in a clipped tone.

The women began to gracefully rummage through her elegantgreen crocodile skin purse until she pulled out a piece of white parchment and handed it to her husband.

"Thank you love." The man smirked; he then turned towards his children holding the same stern face he had held all day.

The man sniffed irritably and opened the long paper. "Raeden." He snapped.

"Here." Spoke one of the elder girls, her father looked over the rim of his eyeglass and snorted in disgust. "Heels together!" he snapped.

Raeden's heels immediately snapped together and she stared timidly at her mother, whose eyes had widened in horror.

The woman walked briskly over to her daughter and grabbed her arm forcefully, squeezing it harder every few seconds.

"I thought we had raised you better then that you insolent little twit!" her mother shrieked, though quiet so that only the family could here.

"I am most apologetic mother." Raeden said determinedly, "It shan't happen again." Her mother slapped her firmly over the cheek and pointeda finger at her.

"That was a warning my love, next time it shall be worse. Mark my words." Raeden's curly hair had fallen from behind her ear and was now hugging the side of her face where she had been slapped and a bright red hand mark was beginning to take form.

Raeden nodded curtly and only when her mother took her position back, next to her father did she dare to rub her cheek tenderly.

Her father immediately resumed reading the list. "Trinity." Another one of the older girls called out here and then the man moved on. "Cadence." A girl with raven black hair stepped forward and smiled sweetly at her father.

"I am here father; I would never disobey your orders. I made you this last night as a goodbye gift."

She held up their family's crescent, a silver snake with deep red eyes, bathed in an emerald green satin invisibility cloak. Her father and mother gave her short smiles and took the gift from her.

"Thank you my diamond, it is lovely. See children!"Her fathersaid turning Cadence around to face the group, "This is what you must strive to be, be as perfect as your sister Cadence and all will go right for you in life." Cadence smiled smugly at all of them before her father shoved her softly back into formation.

He then began the list again. When he got down to their only sons he began to boast about how the girls should be most respectful of them and even kiss the floor they walk on when people are around to show the world that the boys were ones to be worshiped, especially around those who were in 'lower' and less 'respected' classes. Their father always told them that the mudbloods had no right with such powerful people such as themselves and should be burned alive.

The girls all shifted feet and sighed. The whistle on the train blew, signaling its departure. "Ah, yes, go now our jewels have a wonderful year at school, make friends, but always be wise about who they are! And do your best to follow our wishes." Snipped their mother.

All of the children climbed on the train as it slowly began to move and they waved goodbye to their parents. As soon as they were out of sight, the children quickly shuffled off to a corner and pulled off their disgusting posh clothes, changing quickly into their comfortable jeans and sweatshirts. All of the younger children came up to Raeden asking her if she was ok, her only response was a quick nod of the head. She then walked up to her two sisters (her triplets) and glared at Cadence.

"What kind of game are you playing?" She snapped. Cadence turned her now steely gray eyes on her sister and clicked her tongue unappreciatively.

"I was just boosting my position in the family, that's all, I do not understand why you are the oldest of the three of us, you are the most deficient one after all."

Raeden's eyes burst with fiery determination. "It's not MY fault that I was born first, why don't you got talk to the person who pulled me out of mum's butt! And if anyone in this family is deficient it's you!"

Cadence snorted indignantly, her ice blue eyes turning a fiery red. "Ha, deficient? At least I can work our parents to my advantage, you know that we hate seeing you being treated like that but this is 'Survival of the Strongest', and frankly no one really wants to be the 'weakest link'."

Raising her eyebrow Raeden questioned "Survival of the Strongest? Weakest Link?.. Since when did my life become a reality show... are you seriously that blind folded?! "

"Come off it, you know I'm right! The weakest take the hits and I think we all know who the stronger ones are right now." Cadencesneered, raising her head an inch or two higher.

"SHUT UP! Both of you.Why do you two insist on fighting like this?" Trinity yelled.

"Well..." began Cadence and Raeden in unison, and then glaring at each other for their untimely linked thoughts.

"I don't care, look we are starting school here, what kind of impression do you want to make?" Trinity asked becoming more irked by the second.

Cadence straightened herself up, brushed a few strands from her face, and made sure her makeup looked decent. "Your right, we want to be presentable in front of these people; I mean we do have a name to uphold here. Now if you will excuse me I think it's about time we start working some magic." She turned and strutted away down the aisle.

Rolling her eyes, Raeden began to mimic Cadence "OOOh, We must uphold our name and be so presentable, How in the world could I forget something like that? And what's up with the 'Time we start working some magic' if that wasn't a bad pun then I don't know what is." Raeden said as she began walking away while mumbling to herself "people... these crazy... These days... Why not?!"

When all of a sudden she felt her body, collide with what she thought had to be a wall.

"Oh pardon me, I wasn't watching where I was going, terribly sorry."A young man bent over and helped Raeden up. She was about to tell him it was fine and his help was not necessary until she looked up and her eyes immediately connected with his. It was as if magnets had been shot out connecting the two's gaze and she could not look away; she was intrigued.

The green eyed boy slowly pulled her off the ground, "I -uh don't think I have ever seen you here before"

Raeden's senses slowly started coming back; she pushed some curls away and smiled. "I don't think you have ever seen me here before either."

The boy's shy face broke into a smile. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Harry... Harry Potter." All of a sudden, booming voices broke out into the train's hallways "RON YOU STUPID GIT!"

"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE!" could be heard all throughout the train's corridors.

Harry's eyes grew wide "I think that's my call, it was nice meeting you...Uh uh..."

"Raeden." she filled in pleasantly.

"Yes, yes very good Raeden, it's been nice." Harry whirled around and went walking at a fast pace to the compartment where the voices were coming from.

Trinity very slowly crept up behind her sister, smirking like a mad man, "Making friends with the famous Harry Potter are we?" she sneered, "I wouldn't recommend it sis, you know how mum and dad feel about him, they wouldn't be to happy if they found that one of their eldest daughters was snuggling up to their worst enemy."

Raeden turned around and sneered back at her sister. "Don't be a twat T, I wasn't 'snuggling' up with him, he was helping me up after he so rudely pushed me down."

Trinity licked her lips in amusement. "That's not what it looked like to me. "She sang in a girly voice and then trotted of merrily down the corridor of the train.

Raeden looked behind her to try to spot some of her younger siblings but they had all gone off and found a compartment to sit in. Raeden decided to do the same. Half way through the train a compartment door slid open and in the opening stood Harry.

"Hey there." He said huskily, "I see you don't have a place to sit, would you like to join us?" Raeden looked past him to see a girl with long bushy hair and buck teeth bickering with a red headed boy.

Raeden smiled at Harry and nodded. "It would be nice to have a place to sit." She admitted. Harry opened the door a bit wider and let her pass by him. In all honesty he could have just moved out of the way of the door but he was a17 year oldboy with raging hormones and she was a really fit 17 year old girl, at least she looked 17. Her body slowly grazed across his own as she pushed herself through the door and he began to sweat as a part of his body began to painfullystiffen.

Raeden realized this and blushed, "I'm so sorry, if I'd known that, that would happen I wouldn't have." Harry grinned at her sheepishly and sat down trying to cover his hardened friend from his friends.

"It's alright, why don't you sit down?" Raeden closed the compartmentdoor andslowly sat down next to him, across from the two-argueing friends. Harry cleared his throat and his friends immediately looked at him.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" the red head asked rudely and shoving some choclate into his large open gob.

"Ron, you stupid prick!" the girl snapped as she slapped his arm. She then looked at the girl and smiled.

"I'm sorry about him, he was born a prat so don't worry about anything he says. His name is Ronald Weasley; I am Hermione Granger."

Raeden smiled and giggled lightly as she noticed Ron mocking Hermione and pulling hideous faces.

"Raeden Malvio, it's a pleasure." Ron began to choke and Hermione's face immediately became stricken with fright.

"Malvio? Why didn't you mention you were a bloody Malvio?!" Ron boomed. Harry jumped slightly and Raeden rolled her eyes.

"Malvio is just a name, it has nothing on the person, it's not my fault I was born one." Harry looked at his friends curiously.

"What's going on? Who are the Malvios?" Hermione looked at him feeling completely flabbergasted.

"I've known you for 7 years and yet you still surprise me with your idiocy." Harry gave her a sour face before she continued with her explanation.

"The Malvio family is the last descendants of Salazar Slytherin, they moved to the UnitedStates 15 years ago when their son Kaden was murdered and have been there ever since. They are the biggest name in the world besides you-know-who and you Harry." Raeden sighed and looked out the window.

"Thank you for bringing up that painful memory Hermione." She said sourly. Hermione gave her an apologetic look and then looked down at the ground.

"Well, you can't possibly remember it can you? You were only around the age of two." Raeden looked at her and frowned.

"Just because I don't remember doesn't mean I haven't seen what he was like. My parents used to take out the pensive every Friday night and put in the memories they had of Kaden and me and my sisters." She smiled remembering the memory, "He was so sweet, he loved to bath me and my sisters." She laughed lightly. "He was murdered when he was ten; two of my sisters and I were two years old, my sister Andreanona, or rather Andi was five. After that, we moved to the United States for safety measures.California was nice and sunny and I miss it, but I guess it is good to be back home." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Said Hermione, "Pardon me, but, I thought that death eater families only had one child so that they don't have to bother splitting their money."

Raeden snorted. "You are seriously blind folded if you've thought that all this time." She then sighed at Hermione's hurt look. "Well, I must admit, that is part of it, but the other part is that they need an heir, that's why they only have one child, not for money. The only reason my parents have so many is because my parents are sex bunnies. Andi was not meant to happen but they love her anyways because she is a snobby death eater bit- I mean cow. Then they decided to shag again and had triplets, Cadence, Trinity and I. After that, they were more careful, but when Kaden was murdered, we moved to the states. My parents then had to have another boy in order to keep the Slytherin bloodline going, they had Daytona, Tanda, and Jaiden before they got a boy. They actually had twins, Corbyn and Kolby. They are in their first year here."

Everything stayed quiet for a while, none of them could think of anything to say after that.

Therefore, Raeden decided to move on to small talk and asked about the school and the students.

On the other end of the train, Cadence was walking, or rather strutting by each compartment, glancing in so as to take in everything. As she looked in and walked by, the students in each compartment would stare and wonder who the stranger was.

Trinity approached her withone of herlooks, the one that meant one thing, she new something.

"What's with you?" questioned Cadence.

Trinity took in a big breath and looked at her sister smugly. "Oh lets just say our darling Raeden is fitting in quite nicely already..." Cadence then put up her hand to interrupt. "Just tell me! Why must you go into an hour explanation sister, I swear you're starting to be more and more like, well, me" giggled Cadence. "Anyways please continue."

"Raeden seems to have made friends withTHE Harry Potter!" Trinity sneered.

"Really! Well we should have expected it from HER; I mean she is, well, different." Cadence said thoughtfully.

At that moment, the girls stopped outside one of the last carriages and looked in through the window, the compartment seated four teenagers, three boys and one girl who was clinging tightly onto a platinum haired boy and biting tenderly on his earlobe. Cadence caught his eye, making the young blond boy stand up, open the door and walk over to her.

"I don't think I've seen you before, I'm Draco Malfoy by the way, I'm sure it's a pleasure." Draco said with a wide smirk.

"Draco Malfoy, I will make sure to remember that name, I'm Cadence, charmed I'm sure." Cadence said with an equally wide smirk, making her ice blue eyes glow.

Draco could not believe it; this girl had the nerve to think, he of all people, was charmed to see HER! "Excuse me; you do know I am THE Draco Malfoy, right?" Draco exclaimed thinking she must be mistaken.

"Hmm, Malfoy... Malfoy, I believe I have heard some what of the name." she lied, then leaned forward and almost in a whisper said, "but who knows, I could be wrong." She then gave him one of her most evilgrins and looked behind him.

A dark haired boy with similar features then appeared by his side. "Draco who are your friends, mate?" He said with almost atouch of jealousy.

"Ladies this is Blaise Zambini." Draco then pointed to Cadence "This is Cadence and this is..."

Trinity interrupted and thrust her hand out to Blaise. "And I am Trinity." she said boldly.

Before Draco or Blaise could say anything the trains whistle went off, signaling they had arrived at Hogwarts. Without a sign of good-bye, Cadence and Trinity immediatly turned on their heels and started walking toward the exit. All that could be seen was Cadences raven black hair swaying from side to side along with Trinity's dark red.

When they stepped out Cadence smirked at Trinity. "This is going to be an interesting year."

Raeden, Trinity, and Cadence met up once they got off the train, and glanced at one another.

Cadence grinned at them all. "Well Ladies, are we ready to do this?"

"Wow what has changed the ice queen's mood?" Raeden asked smugly.

However, an answer was not given, for Raeden was approached by all of their younger siblings, save Daytona who had worshiped Cadence since the day she had taken her first breath.

"Raeden what are we to do now?" they all asked, almost in unison. Before she could answer, a gigantic and very hairy man approached them.

"Oy 'ello there! All ye' new comers are comin' wit me, Hagrid's the name." said Hagrid's loud, but friendly voice.

Daytona looked worried and glanced up at Cadence, who had a soft spot for her since she reminded her so much of herself. Cadence kneeled "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you always, now go with him and don't be scared, we are Malvios and there is no room for fear kido."

The rest of the children waved goodbye to Trinity and Cadence, while they embraced Raeden with hugs. Raeden finally stood up as she finished giving the last pep talk.

Cadence folder her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes "Are we ready yet..." she asked almost too calmly.

Trinity saw this coming from a mile away and started a distraction. "O YES, YES we are READY, READY" she said, while practically dancing around her 2 sisters.

This did not fade Raeden at all, though she did feel slightly disturbed at her sister's attitude. "Did you just do what I think you did?" Asked Raeden, now completly forgetting Trinity's preformance.

"What?" said Cadence innocently while making the 'I'm-A-Little-Girl-Who-Has-Done-Nothing face'.

Raeden scoffed. "Caden that may work on mum and dad, but honestly, ME?! I'm sorry I do not fall for that like everyone else does."

Cadence just laughed. "Honestly are we ready?"

Meanwhile the sorting hat was making its way through all the 1st years and new comers.

Dumbledore stood and cleared histhroat making it aware to everyone he wanted to say something.

"Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts, and also welcome to the many newcomers we will berecieving this year, I would like to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is once again, Forbidden and that this year we have a new Defense Against the Art Teacher, Professor Asbenous. Also I would like you to welcome the newest addition to our school, whom I'm sure you have all heard of, The Malvio's." Dumbledore finished and looked around at the faces.

Some were gasping, others had wide eyes, and a fair few had their jaw dropped. Even the Slytherin table looked surprised.

Dumbledore continued. "Now I would like to introduce the Malvio sisters, Ladies if you would please come step forward." The three sisters stepped into the great hall. Harry looked down and started shaking his head. Draco's mouth fell open as his eyes expanded, everyone elsecontinued tostare at the three beautiful girls.

"Raeden, Trinity, and Cadence, they are your new 7th years, if you ladies would please step forward to be sorted".

Cadence was the closest so she was chosen to be sorted first. She sat down and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Very powerful I see, you come from a most powerful backround, good bloodline I see, you're very confident and rather big headed if I must say so myself." spoke the sorting hat,Raeden scowledinto the hat until it finally screamed out the word she's been longing to hear. "SLYTHERIN!"Cheers and shoutserupted from the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore raised his hands once more in order to silence the room. "Please everybody be silent for the second sister, Trinity?" Trinity smiled smugly, walked over to the stool, and placed the hat on her head.

The hat began mumbling words into Trinity's ear, onlyoccasionally the audience would hear something. "Powerful…. Sneaky…. Chicken." At this Trinity smacked the hat in anger. The hat coughed and then said, "Yes, you deffinatly belong in SLYTHERIN!" Trinity took off the hat and slammed it down; she then grinned at all of the applauding and waved.

Raeden was up next; she walked over to the stool and sat down, placing the hat on her head nervously. The hat then began to whisper in her ear.

"You're certainly a ripe apple." It said kindly, "You don't seem to be anything like your sisters." The hat commented.

"I'm not." She whispered back. The hat nodded.

"I see that you're still very powerful, as I would have expected from a Slytherin descendant." Raeden smiled at this, even if she felt like she was Gryffindor at heart, she still had Slytherin blood in her, therefore she liked the idea of power.

The hatcontinued on, "You're very proud, and brave, I see that you're very smart. You are very much a Gryffindor." The hat concluded. The hat sucked in a breath in order to yell out her house, but Cadence sensed danger and immediately spoke up.

"I do not see why this is necessary Professor, we all know that she will be in Slytherin, do we not?" She asked dangerously.

The hat sighed and whispered its final words to Raeden. "This is for your safety." He then screamed out the name she had been dreading since the day she had heard she was entering Hogwarts. "SLYTHERIN!"

"What?" breathed Raeden in horror, truth be told, she was really hoping she could be in Gryffindor, who would have thought that in just one small second her dreams could be squished into a million pieces.

Dumbledore raised his hands once more and the Hall quickly silenced. "I have one more announcement for you all before we all become too befuddled in our meal to think, The new Head boy and head girl this year are, Mr. Harry Potter, and Miss. Raeden Malvio." Everyone gasped and Draco's mouth fell open, he looked over towards Granger whom he thought would be head girl to see that she was slobbering all over the table in misery.

He grimaced disgustedly. 'Stupid mudblood.' He thought to himself before becoming completly engrossed in his thoughts.

Hesat there still completely stunned about what had happened, they had just gainedTHREE gorgeous MALVIO sisters, he could not wait until he told his father.Blaise began to notice that Draco had yet to blink. Blaise being the nice person he is, decided to snap Draco out of it, so he backhanded Draco in the arm.

Draco then began to laugh. He randomly stood up and Blaise watched as he walked over to where the Malvio sisters were standing.

Trinity noticed him walking their way first, she quickly leaned over to Raeden, "Hey look over there, that's Cadences new love interest." she said as she finished with a fit of giggles.

Raeden looked in the direction in which Trinity had pointed; she smiled wickedly. "Hey Cadence, your little Blondie over there is actually pretty cute."

Cadence new exactly what Raeden had meant and she quickly whirled around to see, stopping dead in her tracks as she realized one more inch and her and Draco would have collided. Of course, there was a dramatic height difference, him being a good 6 foot, and she a mere 5'3.

"Hey Cadence." Draco smirked, then looked at the other sisters and nodded.

"Hello Draco, nice to see you again, I'm assuming you're in Slytherin," Cadence asked curiously.

"Yes of course, would I have it any other way, but anyways, I was wondering if you and your sisters would like to come join me and Blaise at our table..." Draco gave a killer smile that Cadence could not resist.

All three girls giggled, Cadence looked back at her sisters, who were both nodding enthusiastically. "Sure, that sounds good." Cadence said casually, whilst screaming inside.

The three girls walked toward the Slytherin table, but Raeden could not help glance over at the Gryffindor table, where she saw Harry sitting with his dark hair tussled around from the earlier wind. Harry looked up at her and winked encouragingly. Raeden's heart jumped into her throat and she smiled back in return.

They reached the Slytherin table and all took a seat under the green ribbons above.

Blaise immediately began talking, "Hello I'm Blaise." He said to Raeden, seeing as she was the only sister he hadn't yet met. He then began scanningthe girls and mentally undressing them with his eyes. The girls certainly looked different, one with short black hair and straight, one with short wavy red hair and the other with long mahogany curls. He looked from face to face examining them and rating their looks.

Trinity then spoke up. "Hello Blaise, I'm Trinity as I believe you remember, and this is my sister Raeden..." Raeden waved. " I'm sure you remember my sister..."

However, at this Draco cut in. "Cadence". He finished for her. This made Cadence's face feel heat up, she could not take her eyes away from his.

"Best eat up." Said Raeden, quickly scoffing down her meal and gulping down some pumpkin juice, as she realized that most of the students were already starting up the stairs.

"Well guys, I think we should probably head up with the other students don't you?" Cadence asked defiantly.

Professor McGonagal approached Raeden, with Harry following shortly behind her, " Excuse me ladies, but Ms. Malvio if you wouldn't mind coming with me, I shall show you and Harry your quarters."

Raeden looked towards her sisters for encouragement. Cadence and Trinity just smirked at her and then turned on their heels, leaving the room quickly as a fair amount of boys began to follow the two. Raeden scowled and then turned to Harry and McGonagal.

"Let's us be on our way." Said McGonagal, hurriedly. The two students then followed her as she led them through dark passageways towards their dormitory.

She then stopped in front of a painting of a donkey and turned to the two teens. "This is where your dorm is, this is Leonine, do not listen to a word the thing says, he's an ass. Harry your room is to the left, Raeden to the right, your password is time turner. Sexual intercourse of any kind will earn you a months worth of detention and possibly expulsion. Good night." With that, McGonagal turned around and went off down the hallway, her one-inch high heels clicking mirthfully on the castle floor.

Harry and Raeden looked at each other still blushing thoroughly from McGonagal's comment. He then turned to the painting and opened his mouth to say the password, but before he could, the donkey mooed like a cow and then looked at the two. "You're very funny looking." He said to Raeden. Raeden glared up at him.

"At least I'm not an ass who thinks he's a cow!" she snapped and then said the password and both Harry and her walked into the room to get some rest. The day tomorrow was going to be a big one.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! We are back! AWWW, all the applause for us? tears you shouldn't have… DON'T STOP! Anywho, thank you to Kateya for her loverly review! Moreover, I hope more people see the story!

On the other side of school, Trinity and Cadence were walking up to the Slytherin Dormitories, all the while being followed by quite a few of the Slytherin boys. Downstairs Cadence and Trinity had been given their Slytherin robes and had been told that someone would greet them at the door and direct them to their rooms.

Trinity lowered her voice and turned her head towards her sister, "Do you think Raeden will be alright by herself?"

Cadence thought for a minute, "I'm sure she will be fine, she has always been able to handle herself, she is after all a Malvio. But just in case, tomorrow we will pay her a visit since classes don't start until Monday."

Behind them the voices of the boys could be heard, "Look at the backsides on those two, Fit I must say, I wouldn't mind parking my car in her garage for awhile." The boys snickered at the comment and readily agreed.

This however irritated Trinity; it was one thing talking about her, but a completely different thing talking about her when she could hear. She immediately, on instinct, stuck her hand in her rope, groping around her pocket for her wand, and once she had it, she did not let go.

Cadence heard what the boys were saying and noticed the expression on Trinity's face. She immediately grabbed her sisters' arm.

"Trinity..." Cadence whispered warningly, "get a hold of yourself, I don't want you to get in trouble... and besides if anyone is going to kick their butts its going to be me." With that said, Cadence spun around, and walked straight up to the boys.

"Hey there," she winked seductively, "I could not help over hearing you boys talking..." she said moving closer. The boys all smirked, as their eyes grew large.

One boy straightened up and huskily asked, "Did u like it?" Cadence grinned again and licked her lips, but before she could say anything Trinity interrupted.

"Well," she said sweetly, "we liked it enough to come over here..."

"And kick your..", Cadence started, while pointing her wand at the boys, but this time Trinity cut in and filled in the blanks.

"Now my sister and I don't mean harm, in fact we are... Well, heh, we CAN be nice," She then began to straighten out one of the boys' robes along with fixing his tie and then pointed her wand back at him threateningly.

"But with 'prats' like you we find it hard to control our tempers." Cadence said calmly as she pushed her wand even closer to one boy's neck.

"Now I hope you boys have learned something today... Don't screw with me or disrespect ANY of my sisters." With that, she grinned, waved, turned around, and strutted up the hall with Trinity, both girls in a fit of giggles.

They found their way to a portrait of a serpent strung around a tree and glanced up at it grinning from ear to ear.

A tall black haired boy walked next to them, "Ok girls, the Password is 'Avada Kadevra' please try to remember it."

The door opened as soon as 'Avada Kadevra' came from his lips and the three walked through the rock door. "Now if you ladies will follow me I will show you to your rooms..." as they walked he continued talking," Mr. and Mrs. Malvio requested that you two share a room and have, well, a 'privileged' room lets say. This is the common room, the stair case to the left leads to the boys' dorms, and the one to the right is the girls". They went up towards the girls' dorms, past them up and went up yet another staircase to a bedroom at the top of the staircase.

"And this is your room," he said as he opened the door with a key, and then handed both Trinity and Cadence one. "Both you ladies will have your own key, all of your belongings you will find have already been placed in here, if any other questions please speak to someone who cares.." then remembering these were the Malvios, he put on a smile and said," which would be me.. Heh, yes ok then." and with that he left the room.

They walked into the room, which was a very large room at that. On one side was a large bed with Black and Red designs and posters of vampires and such, and on the other side was a Black and Light Green Bad, with posters of Bands and such.

Trinity ran for her vampire pictures, "YES! they remembered to send my Vampire stuff, Score!".

Cadence laughed at her sister, and walked to her bed, layed down and looked up.

Suddenly Cadence popped up, "Am I good or am I good?.. I have the most bloody brilliant idea, so we shall celebrate," she said as she skipped over to her stereo system she had been examining, placed her favorite cd and played.

Cadence began dancing across the room, and grabbed Trinity's arms. Trinity had a look of confusion, but then decided to join in on the fun. They jumped on Trinity's bed and fell over laughing.

"Trin, we should go to bed now and celebrate in the morning!" Trinity nodded and turned off her stereo. Then both girls climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, the girls woke around 10 past 11:00 and were out of bed in no time, they cleansed themselves well, as any Malvio should do, and then began to blast their music. The two girls giggled and jumped about on the cozy shag ground and then on top of their ruffled bed covers.

Over the music Cadence yelled, "WE NEED TO GO GET RAEDEN!"

"WHAT!" Trinity replied, her silky locks of hair falling in front of her eyes.

"RAEDEN!" Cadence repeated irritably, and continuing to push the air from her body as she pranced around the room in her skimpy sleepwear.

On the other side of the wall, however, sat Draco and Blaise, who also had a 'privileged' room. "What in the bloody hell is that?" Draco asked as he heard the yells of the girls and their mind numbing music clashing together.

"Not sure... but we will find out." replied Blaise as he moved his ear along the wall, when he got in front of the book shelf he realized it must be behind. Therefore, Blaise being the intelligent person he was rammed his body into the bookshelf. This, however, did nothing, but Draco did catch on.

"You're a blooming idiot, you know that right?" He asked as he began to fumble with the books; Blaise looked dumbfounded,

"Draco MATE! This is no time to read... I mean of all the things in the world you could be doing right now, reading?" Draco rolled his eyes and touched one final book, making the bookcase open immediately.

"Blaise my friend, there is always time for me..." he said as they walked through the bookcase. Then stopped realizing they were in a marble bathroom, in which the music seemed even louder.

Draco looked straight ahead at another bookcase and grinned, "Gotcha." With that, they walked over to the bookcase and pulled all the books off the shelves until the case opened. What they saw was shocking...

"YES I AGREE WE NEED TO GET RAEDEN" Trinity shouted back. The two continued bouncing around, completely oblivious to their male guests.

All of a sudden, Cadence screamed and flew off the bed. Trinity immediately looked down at her sister as Cadence's hand shot up, silencing the music.

"What's the matter Cadence?" Trinity asked curiously.

"Trinity darling, it would appear that we have guests standing in our... Bookshelf... Draco, Blaise nice to see you to again." Cadence said with a glare.

Trinity spun around, "Since when did Knocking NOT become an option!" she shot at them.

Draco and Blaise seemed to have been enjoying the show quite a bit, for there faces still wore smirks.

Draco stepped forward smirking smugly, "The Bookshelf leads to a bathroom apparently..." thinking fast Draco said, "And we just wanted to inform you that there is a bathroom behind this bookshelf which conjoins our rooms, in case you may have been interested in knowing that little fact". He finished as his eyes wandered up and down Cadence's barely dressed figure.

He then turned to Blaise who wore an emotionless expression and his eyes were unblinking. He moistened his lips with his tongue in a hungry manner and began to stare at the wall again.

"How long have you boys been watching...?" Cadence questioned, interrupting the disturbing scene that was unfolding.

Blaise laughed suddenly and grinned at the two girls, "You mean how long we've been watching your little show?" Trinity rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him.

Cadence smirked, "Mr. Malfoy, care to answer the question? I mean, of course I can clearly tell you enjoyed the show..."

"Let's just say we saw enough..." Draco sneered.

"Well next time you decided to intrude, we wish you would at least knock first, or else next time we won't be so nice about it," Cadence said playfully. "Anyways we are just about to leave...»

"Leave?" questioned Draco and Blaise in unison.

Trinity walked over to her sister, "Yes, leave, so we can go see our sister Raeden... and as a matter of fact we were just about to change as well."

The boys grinned but did not leave, if anything, they moved closer. "Which means you boys will have to leave so we can undress…" Trinity added.

"What no peep show?" Draco asked smugly.

Cadence smirked and glided over to him, she leaned forward so her face was an inch or two away and said acidly, " Your not that lucky.. NOW OUT, both of you!"

The boys both retreated to their rooms, while Cadence closed the bookcase behind them.

Trinity burst out laughing, "What are the odds that we would end up next to Draco and Blaise... I mean they are so... them, and Blaise I mean what kinda name is that, I suppose its kinda sexy, and he is really hot," Trinity then trailed off and began mumbling to herself, " his abs are nice, I could see them through his wife beater.. No-not that I was looking or anything, but have you noticed how his arms...»

Cadence couldn't take anymore so in order to silence her now completely unfocused sister, she threw a green pillow at her head. Trinity rolled over the side of the bed and began to have a fit of snorts. Cadence sighed, it was natural for Trinity to snort when she laughed, and some times it was so much that she began to choke.

Cadence walked over to her sister before this could happen and helped her up, "Ok now let's go see Raeden".

The two girls quickly got dressed and ready to go.

Thanx to everyone for reading so far, I hope this chapter is ok, it seems slightly badly written, but I don't know. :) it's ok, so please feel free to R&R, which in Alie language means, you'd better or else I'll take your cake and eat it too!


End file.
